


reprieve

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Getting Together, Group Sex, Multi, Nott POV, Polyamory, Spoilers up to episode 65
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: The Mighty Nein grow closer upon their return to Rohsana....they have an orgy, that's it that's the fic





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



Their first night back from Bazzozan, none of them want to go to sleep. They gather in Caduceus’s garden, circling up beneath the tree, and pass Nott’s flask back and forth. Nott doesn’t mind sharing. Nothing is actively trying to kill them, and Yeza has his arm around her, so she’s only had a little nip for comfort. She watches as her friends relax, seizing this temporary reprieve.

They’re huddled close together, trying not to sit on the plants. Jester is basically in Fjord’s lap, and Beau is all the way in Yasha’s, with her feet kicked across the circle onto Caleb. Caduceus is on Nott’s other side, and even though he’s squeezed in close, she really doesn’t mind. He’s fuzzy against her skin, and it actually feels really nice.

Yeza gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re back,” he says. “And your friends are really nice.”

Nott looks at them, happy and laughing for the first time in too long. Jester is making tiny braids in Fjord’s short hair, and Caleb is floating one of his light globes around for Frumpkin to chase. “They really are.” She kisses him back, careful as she can, and he gives her a delighted smile.

Jester’s moved on to teasing Fjord about the peephole between their rooms. “Are you really sure you don’t want it?” she asks. “What if something happens at night and you have to come rescue me? Or I have to rescue you? Or you just get really lonely, and I hear you sighing, and then-”

“Jester –“ Fjord says, then, ”You know what. Fuck it.” He cups Jester’s head in his hands, and pulls her into a long kiss.

When they break off, they’re both breathing hard. “Jester, that was amazing,” Fjord says. “I don’t know why I was so scared of that.” Jester throws her arms around him and kisses him again.

Nott cheers, and a few of the others join her. It’s about time, although she’d been hoping someone would go for Caleb first. She’s still excited for Jester though, and maybe even for Fjord.

Speaking of Caleb, he’s wearing an odd expression, that scrunched up look he gets when he’s trying to hold back some emotion. Jester notices too, the next time she comes up for air.

“Caleb, are you ok?” she asks. “You’re making a weird face.”

“I am fine, Jester,” Caleb says. “I’m always making a weird face.”

Jester throws a hand over her mouth, eyes widening. “Caleb, are you jealous?” she asks. “Do you want to join us?”

Fjord has a coughing fit. “Jester,” he says when he’s recovered, “that’s a pretty mean joke.”

“I’m not joking though!” she says. “He should join us if he wants to. If you want him to also, I mean.”

Fjord looks bewildered, then…something else, an expression that reminds Nott of the way she’d felt the first time she’d seen Caleb transmute copper to gold. The realization that a door you’d assumed closed forever might be open after all.

“I, well, I’d like that very much,” says Fjord. “Caleb?”

Caleb’s face goes through much the same journey. “Ah, _ja_. Of course. If you’d have me. Of course.”

“Hurry up then!” says Jester, and tugs Caleb closer. He leans in towards them and kisses Fjord, long and deep. Nott shouldn’t find it attractive, but Caleb is very handsome, and Fjord, she has to admit, is not bad either. Then Jester joins back in, nuzzling at Fjord’s neck, and that’s just too much. 

She looks around for something less hot to watch. Beau and Yasha, next to them, are no better. They’ve apparently caught the mood as well; Beau is wrapped around Yasha’s back, and their mouths are pressed together. One of Yasha’s legs grinds against Beau’s crotch, in a way she clearly thinks is subtle.

“Sorry,” Nott whispers to Yeza. “I promise it’s not usually like this.”

“Oh, it’s all right,” he says. “I’m glad they’re having a good time.” She follows his gaze to Fjord and Caleb and Jester. They’ve stopped kissing for now, and they’re all laughing instead, giddy with the release of tension.

“Yeah, me too,” she says. She nestles into him, and he wraps his arm tighter around her.

Beau and Yasha whisper to each other, and then Beau leans over from Yasha’s lap and grabs Jester, pulls her in for a kiss. Jester's face lights up with surprise and delight. “Are we doing this?” Beau asks. “This is a whole real thing that’s happening?”

“ _Ja_ , I think we are,” says Caleb. “Whatever this is.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Beau replies. “Just you two don’t try and touch me, ok?” She points two fingers at Fjord and Caleb. Caleb nods, with an expression of exaggerated distaste, and Fjord shoots her a thumbs-up, arm fully extended.

Yasha’s nodding and smiling too, and then she leans over to Jester and kisses her as well, a quick peck on the lips. Then they pretty much all gather around Jester, who looks like she’s ascended to the Outer Planes. She tugs her shirt down around her waist, and arches her back in invitation. Fjord and Caleb kisses her mouth and neck, occasionally pulling away to grab each other instead, Beau nuzzles at her breasts, Yasha guides her into her lap and slips a hand beneath her skirt.

“Mr. Clay,” Caleb calls over to him, “would you like to come over here as well?”

“I’m going to sit this one out,” Caduceus says. “But I’m really happy for you all.” He leans back against the tree, smiling peacefully.

Then Yeza whispers in her ear. “Veth, if you want to join them, I won’t mind.” She’s not surprised he’s willing; they’d gotten up to a lot back in Felderwin, including bringing friends over to be a few times.

“Thanks, hunbun,” she says. “I don't think they’re interested though.”

Caleb must hear them; he excuses himself and scoots over to her.

“Nott,” he says. “Veth. I hope this isn’t unwelcome, but if you want to join in as well, I at least would like that very much.”

“Oh, well,” says Nott. He really is very handsome, this close and freshly cleaned. “I’ve got Yeza here. And you all are so attractive. You don’t want me spoiling it with all of this.” She waves vaguely at her teeth.

“I have thought for some time now that you are, ah, quite appealing,” Caleb says. “I didn’t want to say anything before, and risk harming our friendship, but this seems to be the night for that sort of thing.”

He’s right there in front of her, and Nott wants to so, so badly. She looks over at Yeza, who smiles encouragingly.

Well, fuck it. Apparently this is something she gets to do now. She stretches up to kiss Caleb, trying to be careful but fumbling a little in her excitement. Then Caleb scoops her up, which is fantastic. She’s never gotten to try this with anyone human-sized before.

He turns to Yeza now, still holding her. “And you, Mr. Brenatto, are very cute as well.” Nott watches their faces; they’re both a little flushed; not drunk, but a bit loose with alcohol and desire. 

“That’s very nice of you to say,” Yeza replies. “Would you like me to help show you what she likes?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” says Caleb.

If they’re doing this, she’s doing it right. “I know exactly what I want,” she says. “Yeza, sweetie, lay down?”

He does, and she kneels over him, unfastens his pants and begins to work him with her hand. She pulls Caleb over and guides one of his hands between her legs, lets him rub there until she’s wet. She lowers herself down onto Yeza, and rides him while Caleb continues to rub circles over her clit. She shoots a nervous look at Yeza; he seems ecstatic, even with this goblin version of her above him. The sight of that is what sends her over the edges; she screams, clawed fingers digging into Yeza’s hips, and feels him lose control barely a moment later. 

Caleb pulls his hand away and licks his fingers, which is enough to get her going again. Then Jester tugs her over, and the rest of the evening is a blur. Her face is buried in Jester’s cleavage, her fingers circling over blue nipples. Caleb and Fjord are nude and embracing, rubbing against each other. Caduceus, still clothed, is holding her head in his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring praise, while Caleb licks at her clit. Jester is on all fours, her mouth around Fjord’s cock, Beau fingering her from behind, Yasha wrapped around Beau and doing the same for her. Caleb and Yeza are kissing, stopping every thirty seconds to nerd out about her. She’s on top of Beau, ghosting her teeth across her neck, while Jester kneels between Beau’s legs. She’s back with Yeza, thrusting against each other and nearly crying with happiness.

At last, she’s too exhausted for more. The group of them staggers downstairs to the nearest bed, and collapse into a pile. They cuddle up, making sure to pull Caduceus in too, and settle in to one night of truly peaceful sleep.

\-----

Some things change, after that night, but mostly for the better. They keep their own rooms, but it gets a little harder to find them in there. When they sleep in the bubble during travel, they huddle closer together, and apologize for it less. With the initial barrier broken, she and Yeza are more relaxed, touch each other more. She’s almost starting to believe he actually wants to. Sometimes they’ll join one of the others, together or separately, and then reminisce about it back in their own bed. All their problems are still there waiting for them, after that one peaceful night, but it’s gotten just a little bit easier to bear.


End file.
